A Letter from the Future
by kb18142
Summary: Post 8.23. One-shot; spoilers for Season 8. A letter from a familiar character, in the world post- "Sacrifice". The more things change, the more they stay the same. Warnings - character deaths, suicide.


To Whoever reads this letter:

I remember the night Heaven broke, and the angels fell to Earth.

Metatron hoped to get revenge by casting the angels out of Heaven, but all he did was make things worse.

So many angels died that day, and most never knew why.

They weren't evil or even powerful - most of them were just doing what they had always done.

One of them later told me that the weakest - and most of the youngest - didn't even survive the plunge to Earth.

The ones who survived - most were traumatized. First, they were in their home in Heaven; next they were down among us humans.

Some went insane. You'd see them on the streets, ranting to anyone who'd listen about Heaven.

Some took their own lives. Perhaps they're in Purgatory, or in Hell - no one's exactly clear on where angels go after they suicide. Let's just say they're not alone, wherever they are.

If they're lucky, they just died and stayed dead.

The demons got worse. Led by Abaddon, and with no angels to keep them in check, they unleashed Hell on Earth.

Some of the angels, the more powerful ones who survived the fall, went to war against the Demons, using man-made weapons. And they didn't care how many humans got hurt in the process.

Metatron thought that angels just would get married and make babies? Dude was a few sandwiches short of a picnic. Most angels thought we were mud-monkeys, and started killing humans so they wouldn't have to share the planet with us.

Hell, humans helped the bastards. The bastards told them they were doing God's work, and humans just signed on because they could kill other humans and justify their killing.

Every city, every town, everywhere became a war zone.

Crowley, that son of a bitch, may have been mortal - but he still knew more than anyone about anything to do with Heaven or Hell, and he found a spell that would undo Metatron's work.

Castiel and Sheriff Mills went with him. Sheriff Mills - Jody - was a surprise, because Crowley had tried to kill her, to stop us from shutting the gates of Hell. I think her hatred of us, of what we failed to do, was greater than her hatred of Crowley.

She'd seen what had become of her town - had killed people AGAIN that she knew and lived with because they'd been possessed by demons or had seen them die at the hands of angels who hated humanity, and she blamed us for it.

Because I was weak, and I couldn't let my brother go.

Before, I'd sold my soul because I couldn't let Sam die. I'd been dragged to hell and I broke the first seal to start the Apocalypse.

Now, I had unleashed the Apocalypse again - because I couldn't let Sam go. Again.

I tried to blame Castiel, but at least he took responsibility for his mistake, in trusting Metatron.

I wasn't there when he died taking out the bastard, but he didn't let down his family.

He got them back to Heaven - the few that were left.

It was more than I could do for Sam.

Sam was never the same after I stopped the final trial - it's been ten years since I buried him in what was left of the cemetery where Jessica was buried.

The demons can't use Sam anymore. Lucifer can't get to Sam anymore. Crowley, that son of a bitch, shut most of them in Hell when he completed the third trial.

Perhaps he couldn't live with the guilt anymore, from all the things he did throughout his life on Earth and his time as a demon, but at least he redeemed himself.

Perhaps Sam really did cure him.

Who the fuck knows anymore.

Jody died at Four Corners, where Castiel worked the ritual to send his family back to Heaven. She was the one who fired the gun that locked Metatron in his vessel, and she died at his hands.

I hope she's in Heaven with Bobby now, having a beer with him and Ash at the Roadhouse.

Now, it's only Abaddon and a few arch-demons left. They can't smoke out. I don't know what else Crowley did when he shut the gates of Hell, but demons are locked in their meatsuits. And they're still evil sons of bitches, who'll destroy what's left of the world if they're not stopped.

I have a tactical nuke, bought from what was left of the American army after President Palin was assassinated.

They're in Detroit, of all places, having themselves a regular demon convention up there.

I never liked the third Terminator movie. I hated how they never really stopped Judgment Day - only postponed it.

Lucifer told me that no matter what road I took, I would always end up in Detroit, and he was right.

But today, I can take out those bastards, and end this thing I started.

I will not be weak.

I will not give in.

I just wish - I wish I had one last chance, to beg Sam for his forgiveness - for not letting him end this when he had a chance - to beg Castiel for forgiveness - for not being there when he died -

But I can beg your forgiveness - you, reading this letter -

Today, this all ends, and I'm sorry for putting you through this hell.

(Signed)

Dean Winchester

May 19, 2024


End file.
